dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Defenders of the Universe
The Defenders of the Universe, also known as Team Voltron, are a group of humans and Alteans allied to bring down the Galra Empire with the use of Voltron, a powerful fighting machine. History The Original Team The previous team in 10,000 years ago was established when a comet crashed into Daibazaal, Zarkon's home planet, at the time of a coalition of worlds that included the Galra Empire, with Zarkon being counted as one of it's closest allies along with King Alfor of Altea, Lady Trigel of the Dalterion Belt, Blaytz of Nalquod and Gyrgan of Rygnirath. Used the comet, Alfor created Voltron and Zarkon, Trigel, Blaytz, Gyrgan and himself became Paladins when an unknown life form escaped from the rift, the comet crash site. After the fight, Alfor suggested to close the rift to prevent more disasters coming but Zarkon, wanted to learn the power source calling Quintessence refuses. Atfer that, they was known as a heroic fighting force along with Voltron, fighting hundreds of battles in days of exploration. But sadly it was not going to last as Daibazaal was on the verge of collapse, cause the rift between the realities, more so than that Zarkon's wife, Honerva was dying from her experiments of Quintessence, following his wife's words, Zarkon called on his fellow Paladins to use Voltron to close the rift on Daibazaal, however instead of sealing it, Voltron merely enlarged it and fell into the rift into the other reality, once there, Zarkon expose his dying wife, Honerva, to quintessence to save her but it's all in vain as they die from exposed of quintessence, due to this incident, Alfor was forced to evacuate Daibazaal and destroy the planet to seal the rift. However the two woke up after their funeral, corrupted by the Quintessence, wanting to retaliate against them and seek revenge for the loss of the planet and the rift, Zarkon destroying Altea and the entire solar system in the war but not before Alfor could send the lions away to the farthest corners of the universe. The Current Team 10'000 years later, The current team became established when a mission to Kerberos led to the abduction of Takashi Shirogane, Samuel Holt, and Matthew Holt of Galaxy Garrison in a effort to discovered the existence of the supposedly destroy Voltron Lions but after that, two of these Mission members escape as Shiro when back to earth with help of a Blade of Marmora member, Ulaz, on the other hand, Matt was freed by alien rebels and became a member of their militia at some point. Following his return to earth a year after his capture. he was brought inside of one in the Galaxy Garrison's hospital with warnings but they did not listen, instead sedate him so they can study his prosthetic arm, luckily, Keith a Garrison dropout arrives and rescues Shiro with Lance and his own cadets at the Galaxy Garrison, Pidge and Hunk escape into the desert. After carried Shiro away and brought him to Keith's outpost for recovery, but is unable to remember anything from his captivity, but the group is able to determine that the Galra are searching for a weapon known as "Voltron". Members *Allura-Leader and Pink Paladin *Coran *Shiro-Black Paladin *Keith-Red Paladin *Lance-Blue Paladin *Pidge-Green Paladin *Hunk-Yellow Paladin Alliance or Coalition *Arusians of Arus *Balmerans *Aliens of the Frozen Planet *Olkari of Olkarion *Blade of Marmora *Slav *Puig of the Puigan race. *Taujeerians *Matt and the Rebels Trivia *The name "Defenders of the Universe" comes form the tagline for the original Voltron cartoon, "Voltron: Defender of the Universe." Category:Organisation Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Heroines